halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Day by Day
Day by Day Introduction Day by Day is a collection of short pieces centering around individuals within the Against All Odds universe. Some are good, some are bad, and some are a mixture of the two. But regardless of their moral and political alignments, they all have their own roles to play in events that not only shape their own lives, but may very well help shape the fate of the entire galaxy. Table of Contents :Business Management: A Tale of Helen Powell: Helen Powell conducts affairs within the Syndicate's criminal empire. :Cleaning House: A Tale of Redmond Venter: Redmond Venter and his Humanity Liberation Front rebels fund their operation by conducting a mercenary operation against some Kig-Yar pirates at the behest of the Syndicate. :Change in Management: A Tale of Redmond Venter: Redmond Venter visits his Humanity Liberation Front superiors with murder on his mind. :First Kill: A Tale of Nimue: David Kahn's young apprentice, Nimue, takes a critical step in her training as an assassination. :Job Application: A Tale of Cassandra-G006: Cassandra-G006 tries to find a civilian job to serve as an outlet for her military training as a medic. :The Pupil: A Tale of Tuka 'Refum: Tuka 'Refum struggles with his training under the blademaster Roni 'Visag. :Sparring Match: A Tale of Nimue: David Kahn pits a ten-year old Nimue against four battle-hardened ex-soldiers. It's an uneven match if ever there was one. :Tools of the Trade: A Tale of Simon-G294: Simon-G294, now known as Mordred, and his A.I. companion Diana prepare to assassinate an official they've been hired to kill. :To a Better Future: A Tale of Shinsu 'Refum: In a bitter, take no prisoners struggle against the enemy government, there is no room for doubts or hesitation. :Blinding Tears: A Tale of Calvin and Marina Morley: A pair of Marine siblings become two of many to lose loved ones in humanity's infamous Battle of Earth against the Covenant. :The Sheep in Wolf's Clothing: A Tale of Hector Thornhill: Hector Thornhill's dark past is one that is known to few. :Divergence: A Tale of Felix and Thomas Martel: After being separated for 70 years, Felix witnesses the return of his long-lost brother Tom. Only, neither realizes who the other truly is... :Restless Night: The Beginning of Isaac-039: A Spartan trainee has trouble sleeping. :Poisoned Minds: A Tale of the Harvest Campaign: A squad of stranded Marines jumps to conclusions. :Mall Cop: A Tale of Arcadia's Fall: One man's cowardice drives him to bravery. :Fortune: The Tale of Vinh-030: Captured by the Sangheili that killed her lover, SPARTAN-030 finds an unlikely ally. :To Hell and Not Back: Loss: Jonathan Ulan survives a UNSC attempt on his life, but what of his comrades? Dramatis Personae Actene :Cassandra-G006 ex-SPARTAN-III (human female) ::Diana; mercenary (artificial intelligence, feminine programming) ::Featured in: /Tools of the Trade/ :David Kahn; mercenary (human male) ::Featured in: /First Kill/; /Sparring Match/; /The Sheep in Wolf's Clothing/ :Helen Powell; criminal (human female) ::Featured in: /Business Management/ :Nimue; assassin-in-training (human female) ::Featured in: /First Kill/; /Sparring Match/ :Redmond Venter; Insurrectionist (human male) ::Featured in: /Cleaning House/; /Change in Management/ :Ro'nin mercenary (sangheili male) :Roni 'Visag; blademaster (sangheili male) ::Featured in: /The Pupil/ :Simon-G294 "Mordred"; mercenary (human male) ::Featured in: /Tools of the Trade/; /The Pupil/ Sona 'Demal :Calvin Morley; UNSC Marine (human male) ::Featured in: /Blinding Tears/ :Marina Morley; UNSC Marine (human female) ::Featured in: /Blinding Tears/ :Felix Martel; UNSC Spartan (human male) ::Featured in: /Divergence/ :Thomas Martel; UNSC Researcher (human male) ::Featured in: /Divergence/ ASniper :Vinh-030; SPARTAN-II (augmented human female) ::Featured in: /Fortune/ :Isaac-039; SPARTAN-II (augmented human male) ::Featured in: /Restless Night/ :Attilus; Brute Chieftain (jiralhanae male) ::Featured in: /Fortune/ :Veral T’ramee; Covenant Ossoona (sangheili male) ::Featured in: /Poisoned Minds/; /Fortune/ Minuteman 2492 :Yuri Pasternack; Insurrectionist (human male) ::Featured in: /Heavy Metal/ :Jonathan Ulan; Insurrectionist (human male) ::Featured in: /To Hell and Not Back/ Category:AAO Stories